1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active matrix device with electrostatic protection.
2. Description of Related Art
The voltage of electrostatic energy in the environment might be as high as several thousand volts, which induces a huge electrostatic current. If such huge electrostatic current is directed into a circuit, such as an active matrix device, then the components of the active matrix device might be damaged. To prevent the components of the active matrix device from being damaged by the electrostatic current, an electrostatic protection circuit is disposed on the active matrix device. The electrostatic protection circuit consumes the electrostatic current, and prevents the electronic components of the active matrix device from being damaged.
In a conventional active matrix device, the electrostatic protection circuit is coupled to the electrostatic discharge ring (ESD ring). When the electrostatic current appears in the scan lines or the data lines, the electrostatic current is discharged to the ESD ring through the electrostatic protection circuit, and is consumed by the ESD ring. Therefore, the electrostatic current on the data lines or the scan lines cannot enter the electronic components of the conventional active matrix device, and the electronic components can be saved from being damaged by the electrostatic current.
However, in a conventional active matrix device, the electrostatic discharge ring is usually connected to a printed circuit board with a wire. As a result, the electrostatic current in the printed circuit board is able to enter the substrate by passing through the wire between the electrostatic discharge ring and the printed circuit. Thus, the electrostatic current may damage the electronic components on the substrate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new active matrix device that can prevent the electrostatic current on the printed circuit board from entering the substrate and damaging the electronic components on the substrate.